<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Jutlin Duke and Court Uproar by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964424">A Jutlin Duke and Court Uproar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bionicle - All Media Types, Changeling: The Lost, Changeling: the Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fae &amp; Fairies, Girl Power, Multi, Superpowers, Survivor Guilt, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an odd stranger wearing red and black shows up in the Miami freehold with odd powers over decaying and corruption, what can the Sidhe Houses do to figure him out?<br/>Also several Dauntain wound up in an alternate universe by accident due to Hedge and Cantrip shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Jutlin Duke and Court Uproar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Dust walker the Brave looked at the outsider Changelings and the red stranger before saying to the odd motley of Miami. "You said those Famine tainted fell through that tree clearing in the swamp? This could be dangerous." The red and black wearing stranger sighed back. "Yes, we are all aware that something seems to be warping time and space in that swamp. Do you  all have any ideas?" The Sidhe Wilder Lady Henrietta Casablanca replied. "Perhaps a mingling of Spirit link and time cantrips?" But after a quick combination of Cantrips proved only partially correct the stranger sighed. "Alright,step back everyone. Time for Duke Antonio Rozen to as the people of this world say, strut my stuff."


</p><p> Meanwhile in the New World of Darkness, the Trident freehold was still boiling over and Auntie Ally was stirring up dessert at the local diner near Little Havana, when suddenly five men armed with guns showed up in the night air!
Tallow jack yelled as he spotted the trouble. "Everyone run! Those guys look armed!" Oddly, their Masks looked damaged for some weird reason..

</p><p> Auntie Ally screamed in terror and all of the Lost Changelings quickly ran for cover as a hail of bullets from the Dauntain's guns sprayed across the restaurant, while one unlucky Mekhet  vampire got turned to dust. David Neville's thumb was on his trigger as the Typhoid Dauntain yelled . "Alright you glowing Kithain, tell us where those fangfaced fuckers are and we'll leave you all alone."  Tallow Jack said nothing, as</p><p>.</p><p> Raggly Den replied "We're wasting our time here David, let's just kill them all.".  "Shut up you Cursed bastard. If we can kill the Prince and bring his head to the guy in charge, the stupid Hunters will get off our back." David muttered as he hit Raggly in the face with his fist,  which barely grazed Raggly's face. "This isn't our Miami you moron, the hedge feels more malicious for some reason. Then the Dauntain fled at the sound of police cars in the night air.</p><p> Meanwhile, the other set of heroes not inside the diner arrived in the other dimension as the Eshu Leono nearly vomited in shock. "Muy Hermano, let's not do that again. Is this the other Miami?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>